Things I'll Never Say
by TomoyoLikesIt
Summary: Todays my mushy sappy day...When Ryo has to move away from the Tamers what will happen*Ryuki* One chappie fic


Hi! New fic! YIPPEE!  
  
Description: Ryo and Rika have been going out for 5 years. What happens when Ryo has to leave Shinjuku? RxR! Flames are accepted!  
  
Things I'll Never Say  
  
* RING! *  
  
* Yawn * " Hello, Ruki Makino speaking."  
  
" Hey, Ruki." A muffled voice said through the phone.  
  
" Ryo. what's wrong? You sound different."  
  
" Uh. nothing. Could you meet me at the park? It's important." Ryo asked clearing his voice.  
  
" Su- sure. You're not dumping me. are you?" Ruki stuttered. Ruki sat up on her bed listening intentionally.  
  
" Of course not. Why would I do that? I'll meet ya there?"  
  
" Sure. Meet you there."  
  
" Love you, Ruki." Ryo said and hung up.  
  
" Thank you god!" Ruki got up from her bed, got changed, washed up, and left.  
When Ruki got there, there was no one there so she sat on a bench near the old hide out. She shivered it was so cold out side.  
  
" Ruki." Ryo sat down on the bench next to Ruki wrapping his scarf around her.  
" Thanks Ryo." Ruki said.  
" So why did you need to talk to me?"  
" I'd tell you now but I'm going to wait for the others, you okay with that?" Ryo asked putting an arm around Ruki.  
" Yeah, I am."  
" I could tell you one thing tough.that I love you and I never want you to leave me."  
" I love you too. And I won't leave you, as long as you don't leave me." Ruki looked up and smiled at him.  
" Never." Ryo said looking down at her beautiful lavender eyes. ' I hope.'  
After a split second of staring into each other's eyes, Ryo kissed her letting his depressing news yet to be told, blow away until six people come and split him and his true love apart.  
" Hey you.aww." Jeri said as she saw Ryo and Ruki on the bench kissing.  
" Lets leave them alone."  
  
Ruki and Ryo parted in time to see the group walk away.  
" Hey you guys wait."  
  
Every one walked back to the benches and sat down.  
  
" So, why are we here Ryo?" Takato asked.  
  
" I have t to tell you all that I'm moving.away from Tokyo. I'll be moving to Kyoto.  
  
My aunt is sick and I have to take care of her. I hope you all aren't mad at because I'm all my aunt has left."  
  
Ruki stared into space. Why didn't he tell her first.like sooner.why?  
  
" Ryo you can't go. It won't be the same with out you." Kenta pouted.  
  
" Yeah Ryo-man. You can't." Kazu agreed.  
  
" What about Ruki?" Jeri asked.  
  
" We're going to miss you Ryo." Takato said.  
  
" Take care. And you better visit." Henry agreed.  
  
" Wha!!!" Suzie started crying on Henry.  
  
" I'll miss you guys to and I promise I'll visit as much as I could." Ryo looked at Ruki.  
  
' She looks like she's gone.like in a different place.'  
  
" I have to talk to Ruki. So I'll see you all later."  
Ryo waved bye to the rest of the Tamers as they parted their own ways.  
  
" Ruki?" Ryo waved a hand past her face and lightly shook her.  
  
" Huh?" Ruki looked at Ryo and frowned.  
  
" Oh yeah. Well, good luck.I hope you'll stay safe down there." Ruki finished and started crying in Ryo's chest.  
  
" You can't go. What will I do with my self? You said you wouldn't leave me."  
  
Ryo looked down at her, " I'm not."  
  
Ryo got down on one knee and took out a ring. ' Here we go.'  
  
" Ruki, will you marry me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
" Will you?"  
  
' I don't know. should I say yes. What if we end up divorcing like my parents did?  
  
I couldn't take that chance. But, Ryo's different. He loves me, and I love him.'  
  
" Yes!"  
  
Ruki kissed him and they fell over to the ground.  
  
" I'm getting married!" Ryo laughed.  
" Yeah, lets get out of here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* A Year later*  
  
" Congratulations Ruki, Ryo." Jeri said as the wedded couple walked into their new house in Kyoto.  
  
" Wow. thanks you guys." Ruki walked over to Jeri and hugged her.  
  
" Yeah thanks you all." Ryo smiled putting an arm around Ruki.  
  
They looked around the house it was decorated with banners, flowers and presents.  
  
" It's beautiful." Ruki looked up at Ryo and smiled.  
  
" Thanks, Ryo."  
  
Ruki and Ryo looked at the others. They were looking at them intentionally.  
  
Ryo grinned. He picked Ruki up and kissed her.  
  
" God I love this women!"  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
If it ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
[Chorus]  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
Done! I was feeling like an emotional sap today. Please review it'd mean a lot. Like I said before, Flames are accepted. Thank you every one for reading my one- shot fic. It means a lot to me. 


End file.
